


The Legend of The Willow Tree

by Maknatuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fantasy, Lake Spirit Castiel, M/M, Romance, Shepherd Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how the lake spirit Castiel fell in love with shepherd Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of The Willow Tree

Many centuries ago, when humans and fairy creatures lived side by side, there was a young shepherd who had small herd of goats. The shepherd's name was Dean. He was a very handsome and kind young man. All the young maidens of the village were in love with him, but Dean's heart did not belong to anyone.

While the goats were bleating, running around and eating fresh, dewy grass, the young shepherd would sit at the small lake playing his flute.

He knew many melodies, but he had a favorite one that he would play only at night, under the shining moon. As soon as the goats were taken home, he would return to the lake and play the tune.

The melody was so sad that it could make even a cold stone melt and cry. The spirits of the forest and all the animals would gather nearby and watch the shepherd with teary eyes, who would look at the surface of the lake in a strange trance.

But forest spirits and animals were not the only ones who were enchanted by the sweet melody. The lake had its own spirit – Castiel. He was the most beautiful creature ever born…

As usual, Dean was sitting on the shore playing his favorite melody. The night was special. Dean could feel it. His heart was beating faster. Unknown excitement had spread through his body and he could not lift his gaze from the glittering surface of the water. The music was creating a magical atmosphere around the shepherd.

* * *

Castiel was sleeping on the bottom of the lake when the melody reached his hearing. He slowly opened his eyes. The spirit decided to resurface and see who was playing the flute. He had heard the melody many times before, but never seen the musician.

Castiel tenderly removed his algae blanket from his beautiful naked body and slowly swam upwards.

There was a massive white stone in the middle of the lake and Castiel hid behind it. He cautiously peeked out from his hiding place and saw the musician. The spirit was stunned by the shepherd's beauty. He was so enchanted by the bittersweet melody that he forgot all about hiding and moved away from the stone. In the same second, the moon cast its rays upon the lake and Castiel appeared in the circle made of moonlight.

Immediately Dean saw the spirit and he gasped. He stood up and lowered the hand that was holding a flute. The shepherd stepped forward. His foot sank in the warm water.

Castiel realized that the shepherd saw him and instantly dived back into the depths.

"Wait," Dean shouted. "Who are you? At least tell me your name," the shepherd pleaded.

Castiel swam fast and did not stop. He was feeling strange. Something blissful and divine was forming in his heart. The lake spirit was captivated by those piercing, green eyes...

* * *

Days and nights had passed since their first meeting. Dean could not forget the mysterious stranger in the water, his pale skin under the moonlight and unearthly blue eyes. The shepherd was sure that he was a fairy creature, but was not sure which one. So he decided to find out.

Now he was spending even more time at the lake shore, trying to attract the beautiful stranger with his alluring melody. Even though the stranger did not want to show up, the shepherd believed firmly that sooner or later he would give in.

As to Castiel, he was trying to resist the urge to approach the shepherd and talk to him. His grandfather believed that lake spirits should have stayed away from the humans as far as possible. As he would say "Nothing good comes out of their bond". Castiel was immortal like all the lake spirits.

No matter what Castiel did, where he went, the melody just kept chasing him. The lake spirit tried to distract himself with different things: playing with motley fish, lying on the bottom of the lake in green algae and watching small turtles, discovering new delightful flowers that humans had never seen because they only grew in the lake. But all of this was in vain. The melody pouring out of the shepherd's flute found him everywhere. Castiel could not bear it anymore and decided to get closer to the shepherd.

* * *

As night fell, the shepherd appeared and sat in his usual place. The forest spirits gathered nearby in anticipation. The music started to play and fairy creatures gasped in awe.

Meanwhile, Castiel was getting near to the shore slowly without appearing from the water. As he reached the place where Dean was sitting, he slowly rose from the water. The shepherd startled and cried out in shock. The flute fell on the ground and rolled into the lake.

Castiel caught it and looked at it with a child's curiosity.

"Forgive me. I did not want to scare you," his deep voice sounded and blue eyes glanced at the shepherd.

"It's alright. I just did not think you would appear right in front of my eyes." The shepherd smiled vaguely.

Castiel reached his hand to the shepherd, offering him his flute back.

"Thank you," Dean murmured as he took his instrument. "My name is Dean. I am a shepherd from the small village at the end of this forest. What is your name? And who are you?" Dean was trying hard to figure out what creature was standing before him. He had seen many elves, nymphs, tritons, centaurs, but there was something special about this one. He did not look like any of the ones he’d seen before.

"I am the spirit of this lake. My name is Castiel." Castiel looked behind Dean and saw the nymphs, who were peeking from behind the massive trees of the forest. He just smiled at them gently and instantly a few nymphs swooned.

"Looks like they are in love with you," Dean chuckled as he witnessed the sweet scene.

Castiel blushed slightly, which made him more beautiful under the moonlight. "Your melody is soul-touching," Castiel said suddenly. "It tenderly caresses the strings in my heart, awakening something powerful in my soul. How do you do that?" The spirit stared at the shepherd intently, as if trying to read an answer on his face.

Dean rubbed his neck. "I am not sure how to answer your question. But my father taught me how to play the flute when I was three. I can teach you too, if you want."

Castiel's heart pounded heavily in his chest. It meant he had to go on shore. And he had never done that before. He was so excited that he forgot all about his grandfather's warning.

"Yes, please. I would like that," he said in a small voice and started to get out of the water.

Dean gasped when he saw Castiel's naked body. He was beautiful. No, more than beautiful. There were no words that could describe how perfect he was. Some shuffling and muffled cries from behind indicated that more nymphs had fainted.

"You are so… so…" Dean was lost for words.

Castiel arched his eyebrow. "I'm what?"

"Beautiful," Dean blurted out and blushed. He felt like a young maiden blushing at the sight of her lover.

Castiel just smiled gently. "Thank you, Dean." His voice was like a thick, honey river.

Dean cleared his throat and pointed at the oak tree. "We can sit here. I'll give you some lessons on how to play this thing."

They moved towards the oak and settled under it. Both the shepherd and the lake spirit were trying to look calm and relaxed while their hearts were trying to jump out of their rib cages from overwhelming feelings of excitement.

* * *

Dean and Castiel were enjoying each other's company a lot. The lake spirit would wait for nightfall impatiently so he could see his new friend and teacher. Dean was counting the seconds until their next meeting as well.

Castiel was a very good student. He was learning quickly. Only in first week he learned more than twenty melodies. Dean was very impressed.

"I am proud of you," he told Castiel one day. "You are the best student I ever had." He gently touched the spirit's cheek and looked into his eyes.

Castiel did not remember who made the first move, but the gap between their lips disappeared. They met in a slow, sweet kiss. The shepherd moaned slightly into Castiel's mouth.

"Your lips are so luscious. Your taste is so distant, yet familiar. It reminds me of something," Dean said in awed voice.

Castiel's pupils were wide blown, lips parted and slightly swollen from kissing. "What does my taste remind you of, Dean?" His voice sounded deeper than usual.

"They taste like the best memories from my childhood," Dean answered without taking his eyes off Castiel.

The spirit smiled fondly at him. His lean fingers slid into the shepherd's hair, caressing the short hair gently. "A wise man once said that we all come from heaven and the name of heaven is our childhood."

* * *

The fairy creatures had been witnessing Dean and Castiel's meetings every day and they adjusted to the idea with them becoming a couple. Even the nymphs, who were in love with Castiel, admitted that the lake spirit and the shepherd were beautiful together. They did not hold a grudge against Castiel; on the contrary, the nymphs decided to help their relationship develop further.

The forest dryads turned invisible and jumped from one flower to another, getting near to the couple under the oak. Their small hands spread a magical powder above their heads, which consisted of the beauty of butterfly's wings, the shimmering of the dew on morning grass, the sparkling of aurora borealis, and the pureness of immaculate snow on the mountain top. The tiny bits of the powder slowly fluttered down in a cascade of magical colors.

Dean gasped at the sight and reached out his hand to touch it.

"Do you see this? What is this? It looks like as though water drops fell from Aphrodite's bath." The powder had left a shiny trace on shepherd's palm.

Castiel followed Dean's example, catching some of the powder with his palm. "I do not know what this is, but indeed, it is very delightful." He sounded genuinely intrigued while examining the mystical substance. In that second, the full moon slipped out of the white, fluffy cloud and Castiel's eyes shone with an unearthly blue light.

The fairy creatures held their breaths in anticipation. One of the elves started to chant an ancient love song and the rest of the creatures joined her. The strange, purling words and the melody spread like a giddy, whirling breeze.

Dean felt it was suddenly hard to breathe. His mind was clouded. Nothing existed in the universe except the creature that was sitting beside him and looking at him with his wide, innocent, baby-blue eyes.

"Cas…" Dean whispered and wrapped his hand around Castiel's neck, bringing him closer. Dean lay him on the green grass and caressed the spirit's dark hair lovingly. "I knew something special would happen tonight," he whispered into Castiel's ear as his fingers were exploring the body underneath him.

The nymphs, dryads, elves, centaurs, satyrs and all the other mythical creatures were dancing in the ring as the lovers were lost in the fire of passion under the moonlight.

* * *

Hot summer days were changed by warm and pleasant autumn. Dean and Castiel were very happy. In the day time, when Dean was grazing the goats, Castiel was exploring the bottom of the lake. The spirit wanted to surprise his beloved with small gifts and the bottom of the lake was the best place to search for such things. The findings on the bottom were getting more amazing and miraculous with each dive.

Dean was very impressed when Castiel gave him a small dagger one night. The hilt was decorated with precious stones and the blade had an inscription engraved in it.

"It says: "Mortal, what do you see? Death or beauty? Be careful in making choices," Castiel read the ancient inscription.

Dean was observing the blade with great interest. "What does that mean? I do not understand," he said quietly.

Castiel got behind the shepherd and rested his chin on Dean's shoulder. His arms wrapped around the taller man. "It means that you make your own choices and decisions, how you want to see the things. What do you see, Dean? A cold, deadly weapon or piece of beauty in your hands?" Castiel hummed softly into his friend's ear.

"Oh, now I understand." Dean turned around to face the spirit. "Right now, I can see only you," he laughed, gently cupping Castiel's cheeks and bringing their faces together in a hungry kiss.

They lay for hours under the night sky, contemplating the constellations. Castiel was telling the stories of their creation. Dean's head was resting on the spirit's chest, listening to his sweet voice. Probably, Morpheus - the God of sleep - had touched his face with a poppy, as Dean's eyelashes fluttered and he fell asleep in his friend's embrace.

* * *

On the following day, the weather changed for the worse and heavy rain fell. It did not stop for three days and nights. Dean did not appear at the lake. On the first day of his absence, Castiel thought it was due to the bad weather and did not worry too much, though he felt a sting of hurt. But when Dean did not appear on the following days either, Castiel got concerned.

He would sit on the rock in the middle of the lake, waiting patiently for his beloved while the rain was pouring down on him, making him shiver.

On the fourth night, when Castiel could not find a solace from his anxiety, he accidentally he overheard two satyrs saying that a black plague had come to the village and people were dying slowly and painfully.

"I just hope that the shepherd is alright," said one of the satyrs.

Castiel's heart skipped a beat. His breath caught in his throat. "No, please Gods, let him be alright," Castiel whimpered. He could not imagine Dean being ill or even worse – dead.

Castiel decided to go and search for his beloved, no matter what it took. He hadn’t the slightest idea where to look, but that would not stop him.

Everyone decided to help him. The nymphs agreed to find some clothes for the spirit and one of the centaurs offered to take him to the village. This would be faster. The fairy creatures were immune to all kinds of diseases and people were not afraid of them either.

As soon as the nymphs returned with a white tunic for Castiel and the centaur was waiting to take him to the village, small shuffling and slight moaning sounded from behind the trees.

Castiel, who was ready to mount the centaur, turned around and cried out. Dean was staggering towards him. His face and bare chest were covered and glistening with sweat. He looked deathly pale.

"Dean? Dean, what's wrong?" Castiel rushed forward and caught his beloved before the shepherd hit the ground.

"Cas… don't touch me…" Dean rasped. "I do not want you to get ill." He barely managed to speak.

"I cannot get infected, Dean, we are immune to diseases." Castiel was choking in sobs and kissing his forehead, eyes, cheeks and lips.

"I wanted to see you last time, before I die." He weakly squeezed Castiel's hand.

"No Dean, you are not going to die. No, you can’t leave me! Do you hear me?" Castiel's tears were dampening the shepherd's face as the spirit was rocking back and forth with his beloved's limp body in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Cas, for letting you down. Please kiss me one more time." Green eyes looked at the spirit pleadingly.

Castiel made a sound like a dying animal and closed the distance between their lips.

The nymphs, dryads, and elves were sobbing loudly at the sight. Satyrs and centaurs had to turn their heads away to hide their forming tears. Unlike the females, they were trying not to show their emotions openly.

When Castiel pulled away, Dean's eyes were frozen. The soft smile had stayed on his lips.

"Dean? DEAN?" Castiel's voice was desperate as he shook the motionless body. "No, no noooo!" the poor spirit screamed at the night skies. "Bring him back! I beg you, bring him back to me!" Castiel was weeping loudly. His hot tears were pouring on the ground in a constant flow.

All the creatures encircled the lovers and mourned bitterly the lake spirit's loss.

* * *

Castiel had lost his mind from grief. For three days and nights he had wept nonstop and would not pull himself away from his beloved's lifeless body. When his body would become exhausted, he'd just lie under the oak and fall asleep with his arms wrapped around Dean, as if his body warmth could bring Dean back to life. No kind words or condolences could make his heart feel any better, the loss was so immense.

Nature saddened around him. The trees lowered their branches, no flowers blossomed, the birds did not sing joyfully. The forest spirits grieved Dean's death.

Castiel had lost his voice from grief and mourning.

"Why did you leave me, Dean, why?" his lips were whispering soundlessly.

On the dawn of the fourth day, Castiel was woken up from his dreamless slumber by a stranger's voice, who was calling him by his name.

The lake spirit sat up and rubbed his swollen eyes from crying. A stern faced man stood in front of him with a golden tiara on his head.

"Castiel…" the stranger addressed to him. His mighty voice echoed in the depth of the forest.

The lake spirit startled when he recognized Hades – the god of the underworld.

"Your cries and pleas have reached me," Hades continued.

The fairy creatures hurried away into the depths of the forest. Hades' appearance always caused chills, even amongst the Olympian gods.

"I remember kindness from your ancestors. In difficulties, they always helped me to hide in your lake. I do not forget kindness and can return it for you in a favor. I can help you." For a second, there was a sparkle of sympathy in Hades' black eyes.

Castiel's eyes watered and he stared at the god pleadingly.

"Can you give Dean back to me?" sounded Castiel’s voice, barely audible.

"I can. But you will have to make a sacrifice. This is the rule and even us, the gods, cannot break it." Hades looked down at the ground.

"Sacrifice?" repeated Castiel. "I am ready to make any sacrifice just to have him back. But what can I give you? What do I have?" Tears rolled down the spirit's cheeks.

Hades' eyes stared at Castiel piercingly. The poor spirit shuddered under the power of the god's gaze. "Your immortality," the words sounded ominously.

Castiel paled and gulped loudly. He closed his eyes and held his breath. After a while, he opened them and spoke with determination.

"Take it. You can take it right now, just give him back to me."

Hades let out a small, sad laugh. "But remember, you will never be able to return to the lake, as you will be a mere mortal. Do you understand me?" The god waited for an answer.

Castiel nodded. He had made the final decision. "I know. Bring Dean back."

Hades shook his head and sighed. "Only love can make a person do reckless things." The ruler of the underworld smiled sadly and approached Castiel.

A scream from unbearable pain became trapped in Castiel's throat when Hades' hand went through his chest. The blinding, white pain clouded the spirit's mind. Castiel could feel how the ruthless hand was tearing bit by bit the piece of his soul. The torture was insufferable and Castiel's exhausted body fell down on the green grass, unconscious…

* * *

"Cas…"

Nothing.

"Cas…"

Still nothing.

"Castiel…"

Someone was gently slapping him in the face. As soon as Castiel opened his eyes, he saw a scared, familiar, and beloved face. "Dean…" he moaned and smiled blissfully.

"Cas, what have you done? Why have you done it? I was dead, but still I could hear every word down there. You, little fool.  _My_   _little fool_ …" Dean was holding his beloved into a tight embrace and wiping his own tears off.

"You are alive." Castiel's fingers lovingly were caressing the shepherd's face.

"Yes, Cas, I'm alive." Dean was kissing his now mortal beloved's face.

Hades could not be seen anywhere. Probably he had returned to his realm.

The fairy creatures came out of the forest's depth and approached the couple.

"You cannot go back to the village. The black plague is still there. Castiel cannot go back to the lake either. He's mortal now," one of the dryads began.

"Stay here, with us. We will help you to build a house. No disease can enter this forest, the gods are protecting it," a nymph finished her friend's offer.

"What about my goats? They are left in the village. I locked them with some food and water when disease started to kill people, but they must be starving by now." Dean saddened at the thought.

"Do not worry about them. I will go right now and bring them back to you." A red bearded centaur, the one who volunteered earlier to take Castiel to the village, put his comforting hand on the shepherd's shoulder.

Dean and Castiel looked at each other and gave their consent to the fairy creatures.

* * *

With the help of their friends, Dean and Castiel built a small house and settled down in the forest. Every evening they would sit down and play their flutes. The fairy creatures laughed and danced happily to the merry melodies while Dean's goats jumped and bleated around them.

At the lake shore, on the spot where Castiel had been mourning Dean's death and his bitter tears dropped, the most beautiful willow tree grew as the sign of their purest love.

**The End**

 


End file.
